Spyro Doomfire (manga)
Spyro Doomfire '''also known by her stolen identity '''Shira Matsuri is the protagonist of the manga adaptation Spyro Doomfire's Punkettes. She is the wealthy, wrathful, aristocratic boss of Junko Enoshima, Jeno Saido as well as the leader of the other Punkettes, Osana Najimi's business rival, Bitt's older sister, Shira Matsuri's adoptive sister, and Pepper Satanica's archenemy. Spyro's character has often been described as "misanthropic," and "cynical," as often presented in her pessimistic personality. Although one of the series' main "protagonists", Spyro has been frequently depicted as anti-heroic and even outright villainous at times. Description Appearance Spyro is a semi-muscular friendship creature standing at 5 and a half feet tall. Spyro's hair is dark navy on the outside while hot pink on the inside, and is tied with a dark blue bow with a red monokuma eye, which is tied with a black hair tie with a red circular gem. Spyro's eyes are light blue. As opposed to Shira's scar on her right eye, Spyro has a scar on her left eye. She also has sharp blue nails that act much like claws, large wings (white on right, black on left), and nekojin features such as cat ears and tail. Spyro wears a gold tiara with sapphire gems and a purple star gem in the middle, and a ruby diamond gem above. She also wears hair pins (same pattern as wings), dark blue headphones equipped with Shira's red scouter ever since the fire incident. She wears a black vest with the red monokuma eye over white collared shirt and purple tie, with her monokuma necklace. She also wears dark red fingerless gloves, a navy blue skirt with dark blue and black striped stockings and red and white sneakers. Spyro also wears a red armband with a wolf symbol, which resembles her authority as Leader of the Punkettes. As a wolf, Spyro has black fur, with white patches, one on her chest, one on her snout, and two on her paws. It i noted she has a faint dark grey streak on her back. In colder seasons, Spyro wears a long, black, collared, trench coat and brown winter boots with fake fur on them. Personality At this time, it is not clear how much the anime Spyro and ''Punkettes ''lore applies to this Spyro's background. Thus, Spyro's background is largely a mystery. What is clear is that by 2013, she had once killed humans, but now avoided them and lived an isolated life. Given Spyro's extreme intelligence, physical superiority, and discussion with Shira, it is strongly implied she sees humans as far inferior life forms. Where she was once involved in human affairs, by 2013 she didn't see the point in wasting her time with them. While intelligent and lordly in stature, Spyro lacks charm. She has a feral and threatening nature to her that is only accentuated after Shira's disappeance. While many would use weapons in combat, she is known to use her own claws like a lion or bear. Shira herself noticed her lack of charm and suggested she could relearn manners from her. During her time with Shira, Spyro took this to heart and had a far more human bearing than usual. Before she fell into insanity and depression, Spyro would suffer no insult and delighted in meticulously planning vengeance on those who did so. Using both her supreme power and mind, she would maneuver her prey before surgically striking at her targets. This was demonstrated when 40 merchants offended her. She issued a threat which insured the innocent woman and children fled and understood the psychology of the merchants, that they would stay in town to protect their gold. She would then kill those 40 men and only those 40. Showing the rest of the town mercy but perhaps doing so to make it abundantly clear that her massacre was not random; that was the cost of a transgression against Spyro. When Spyro and Shita met and she requested to learn from her, they quickly developed a strong mutual attraction. Neither had met anyone like the other before. Spyro was, of course, attracted to Lisa's beauty but even more so by her character. She described her as being "definitely different to most humans" she had met. Shira's courage, civility, intelligence, and good-hearted nature impressed her. Shira saw the best in Spyro and immediately acknowledged she had the potential to improve the lives of humans everywhere with her knowledge. As per Shira's wishes, she would spend much of her time traveling. It was her hope that Spyro would also learn from her travels and humans as she did from her. Spyro himself seemed to appreciate her encouragement, although her later actions imply she never was able to see other humans the way Shira wished she would. If anything, the light of her experiences only turned into more ashes after she witnessed Shira disappeared in the portal. Spyro has a deep sense of loyalty. She was deeply hurt when she realized Shira didn't intend to make amends, even calling her out on how bad an adoptive sister Shira turned out to be. She dedicated three years of her life to bringing Shira back to their dimension. Spyro is also shown to be very protective of her Punkettes and the Minu Krab, despite the morally ambiguous situations she puts them in on occasion: she stood up to hoards of reanimated corpses to protect them, telling the zombies nobody (but her) harassed her friends. She also felt sorry for Katara for the pain Pepper had put her through. To put it simply, Spyro is a broken and bitter friendship creature who tries to kill all of humanity in revenge, but doesn't feel pleasure or joy on this, nor does she care about the fact she could potentially starve her own army to death in the process. She is so detached that Mariella believes that Spyro only waged war on humanity because she wanted to die, for she is figuratively dead without Shira. History The story begins in 2013, with Spyro being an extremely powerful friendship creature expert in many forms of science and sorcery, much like her original counterpart, yet brooding, solitary and misanthropic, but not yet fully evil. Shira Matsuri, comes to her and asks to stay with her while resisting her intimidation attempts and offering to teach her to reconcile with the world in exchange. Impressed by her resolve and bravery, Spyro gives her access to all her considerable resources. She even inspires Doomfire to travel and see the world. Shira's "death" in the manga is entirely different from the anime. She protects Spyro from a portal that mysteriously activated from underneath the lab, pulling Spyro to safety while a loose pipe knocks her over the ledge. After confessing her pride and love for Spyro, Shira is sucked into the portal, and is never seen again until Volume 3. Maddened with grief, Spyro laments that she could have been on time to save her, had she used magic instead of traveling like a human, and swears bloody revenge. As an enraged Spyro prepares to raise an army of monsters by next year, Ainlie attempts to talk her out of it, as innocents like Shira would suffer. Spyro retorts that there are no innocents for they would have stood for her. The tragedy led Spyro to declare war on humanity in a fit of anger. Ainlie, however, became disgusted with her actions, Spyro left her. Spyro was left alone in the mansion, lacking the fuel and parts of the machine and bring her adoptive sister back. With no other option, Spyro took the mansion and faked a suicide under her own name, in order to prevent any further complications with her goal to bring Shira back. In order to make an income, Spyro, now known by the Oten City locals as Shira Matsuri, became a wealthy guitar sensation. Every night, Spyro tried to re-activate the portal to get her adoptive sister back. Spyro also admitted that she had to lie to everyone (including her own Punkettes) over the past few years, as she couldn't risk anyone learning the truth about the portal. Covering Shira's mortgage allowed Spyro to keep the property, and by extension the portal, under her control and intact. Losing the portal would have meant forever losing any chance of getting Shira back. Returning Shira Spyro struggles with the idea of telling Junko and Clumsy the truth about what she is doing, but is suddenly arrested and brought in by the government agents for interrogation. Later on, it is revealed that Spyro has used fake identities and may be an entirely unknown person, and it is shown that "Shira" had died via committing suicide. At the end of the episode, Spyro convinces Clumsy not to turn off the Universe portal. Afterwards, a girl walks out of the portal, and is revealed to be the first friend and adoptive sister; The Real Shira Matsuri. Trivia * It is suggested that either Spyro or someone she knew has struggled with suicide. After Yandere-chan comments about the "easy way out" when finding the corpses of two suicide victims, Spyro heavily says "Trust me, it is not easy." Based on her home planet being destroyed, losing Shira in the portal, and saying that she struggled with staying alive, it is quite possible that Spyro considered suicide after losing Shira. * Her Shira music sensation persona was most likely inspired by many Artists like Taylor Swift, Avril Lavigne, Kesha, Katy Perry, and Ariana Grande. Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Friendship Creatures Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Anomalies Category:Punkettes